Research studies of the PPAR group of nuclear receptors are increasing very rapidly. Since this discovery of PPARalpha in 1990, they have been implicated in many aspects of development and metabolic disease. The PPARalpha and gamma are the functional receptors for both hypolipidemic and anti-diabetic drugs. respectively. Of greatest current interest are: (1) Defining the role of the PPARs in various physiological and pathophysiological settings such as obesity, diabetes, cardiovascular disease and immune cell function. (2) Identifying new ligands, bOth biological and synthetics that will help open up new avenues of investigation and therapeutic intervention. (3) Defining long-term benefits and risks of PPAR active drugs. (4) Identifying new coactivator/repressor proteins and, in particular, determining which of these components are associated with specific biological programs. This meeting will bring experts from academia, pharmaceutical and biotechnology industries. Although the PPARs are discussed at meetings focused on nuclear receptors, diabetes, obesity or gene transcription, this conference promoteS a unique confluence of experts who approach this field with differing backgrounds and interests. It is believed that this synergy will push this exciting field forward at an accelerated pace.